The Perfect Date or Was It?
by Missbrown92
Summary: This story is about Dick telling his daughter Mary a bedtime story, featuring a few DC people and Batman family members. The story does get a bit heated but it's cleared up towards the end of story. This story starts off as Dick telling it but moves to the story teller telling it. I hope you enjoy it.


The Perfect Date or Was It?

Mary: "Daddy tell me a story about you and mummy".

Dick: "Mary it's time for bed I have to go out soon."

Mary: "Please or I won't get to sleep."

Barbara: "Dick you better tell her a story. We have a lot of work to do tonight."

Mary: "Yeah daddy make it a good one."

Mary had learnt how to work her father the same way her mother knew how, with one big cute smile and the girls knew they got him. Dick always lost the battle.

Dick: "Fine, I'll tell you a story. One night mummy and daddy decided to take a night off from their job working for grandad."

Barbara: "Dick you said I'd be here at 7. 's now 8.30."

Dick: "Well I'm stuck in a bit of traffic right now Babs I'll be there soon."

Barbara: "Fine, but this better be good."

Dick: "Oh it will be."

Dick wasn't lying about being stuck in traffic. A fight broke out in Bludhaven between Superman and Lex Luther that it caused so many delays on the road as everyone slowed down to watch what was happening. Any other time Dick would go and help out but not tonight, this night wasn't for Nightwing, this night was just for him and the woman he's loved since he could remember. Barbara is also having the night off as Batgirl. We could use the break after Scarecrow was attacking people in Gotham the night before they really needed a normal quiet night.

*DING DONG*

Barbara goes to open the door, hoping it's him, if wasn't well he'd hear about it when he finally does arrive. They hadn't been on a date for a while and this was something they both really needed especially after the nights of crime fighting they've had.

She sees Dick in her doorway holding a bunch of yellow roses and of course his big smile that always made her weak at the knees. He knew how to win her over.

Barbara: "You're late!"

Dick: "Didn't you see what happened?"

Barbara: "Yes, I saw."

Dick: "Then you know why I'm late."

Barbara: "Well I guess I'll let you off this time."

Dick: "THIS TIME?"

Before Barbara could response Dick picked her up by the waist and lifted her up in the air. She moved her head down to meet his and they passionately kissed. Dick put her feet back on the ground.

Dick: "Daddy isn't home, is he?"

Barbara: "The Commissioner is out for the night and won't be coming home until probably early hours of the morning."

Dick: "Good, I have you all to myself."

Barbara smiled she was happy to finally have some alone time. Barbara put the roses in a vase, placing them in her room and grabbed her coat and they headed to the restaurant that Dick had booked.

They arrived out the front of this elegant Italian restaurant that had loud but lovely instrumental music, red carpeting on the stairs leading inside and statues at the entrance. Dick drove to the back of the restaurant to find parking, luckily there was only one spot left available for him to park in. He opened his door and quickly went to the other side of the car before Barbara could opened her door. She was dressed in a short black velvet dress and her beautiful red hair was half up and half down. He couldn't keep his eyes off her while driving; she was a distraction of the best kind. He couldn't wait to get her back house and mess up her hair while taking off her little black dress.

Dick like a gentleman Alfred had brought him up to be helped her out of the car. It was a bit chilly outside the restaurant and Dick helped put her coat on. They walked to the entrance of the restaurant and was greeted and taken to their table at the back of the restaurant where they'd have some privacy. Being the Commissioner's daughter and Billionaire's son made them easy targets for the social world of Gotham, not that their fathers didn't know they weren't back together but they weren't having the night off to get noticed and be disturbed.

Dick: "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?"

Barbara: "No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

Dick: "No, actually I was about to say how awful you look, the dress is too short and the hair just terrible."

Barbara: "Oh, is it now?"

Dick: "Yep, it sure is."

Barbara: "Why don't I just call Alfred and tell him how rude you are being Boy Wonder."

Dick knew she was joking with her threat, with her sticking out her tongue, they both knew that this all teasing.

Dick: "You wouldn't."

Barbara: "Why wouldn't I?"

Dick: "I'll call the waiter over to cancel the order of drinks and garlic bread."

Barbara: "Ohhh. I think I like this side of you."

Dick: "Oh, I bet you do."

It goes quiet they're both concreting on the menu on what they'll have for dinner. Barbara thought about having the Chicken but the Veal looked nice too. Dick of course would go with the steak. After Barbara put down her menu she started to look around the restaurant. A few interesting paintings on the wall, she didn't see anyone she knew at the other tables, which was good, no one would come up and disturb them. Then she fixed her eyes back on her date. Dick was wearing a nice electric blue shirt, no tie, black pants that had a shine to them when the light hit them. He was cleaned shaved like always, she only seen him with a beard once when he was badly injured and couldn't do much as Alfred wouldn't let him. His hair was nicely done, but wouldn't be once they were back at her place. Barbara lost in her thoughts was disturbed by her mobile ringing.

Barbara: "Hello?"

Kara: "Hi girl, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, by us hanging out I mean help me with some crimefighting over here."

Barbara: "I'm actually on a date right now; I'm having the night off tonight, sorry. Why don't you call your cousin or Tim?"

Kara: "My cousin as you may know is a bit busy with his own problem. It's okay we'll catch up soon, have fun."

Barbara: "Bye Kara."

Barbara looked over at Dick who was sitting there with his arms folded and eyebrow raised.

Dick: "Kara having trouble in Metropolis?"

Barbara: "I'm sure she can handle it."

Dick: "Of course she can, she's Supergirl she can do it all."

Barbara: "Maybe I should turn my phone off."

Dick: "Hold on to that thought?"

Dick's mobile now started ringing, it was Wally and he always calls at the worse times.

Dick: "Hey Wally, What's up?"

Wally: "I need some help man."

Dick: "That's great but I'm busy right now."

Wally: "Busy? What does the big old Bat have you doing now?"

Dick: "I'm on a date."

Wally: "So?"

Dick: "I'm having the night off you'll have to call someone else."

Wally: "Who is it you dog?"

Dick: "It's Barbara of course! I got to go our meal is getting here, talk to you later."

Wally: "You better, I want details."

Dick: "Bye Wally."

Dick looks back at Barbara. Maybe turning off our phones would be a good idea but hopefully that would be end of the calls.

Dick: "Sorry about that."

Barbara: "I was wondering when you turned into a dog."

Dick: "I'm not… You heard that?"

Barbara: "Ha-ha, yes I did, and no you're not sharing any details."

Dick: "I never said I would."

Barbara: "Good."

Dick notion the waiter over for him to take their orders for their main meal and to get a refill on their drinks, now they were laughing and eat some garlic bread while waiting for their meals to come. Then suddenly Barbara's mobile started to ring again.

Barbara: "Hi dad."

Jim: "Hi Babs, just checking on you, I hope you and Dick are having a great time."

Barbara: "We are dad. Is everything alright?"

Jim: "Well the Joker has escaped from Arkham again. Harley Quinn got him out, so all my men and Batman are looking for him. Hopefully we can find him soon. Be safe you two okay."

Barbara: "Do you need our help daddy?"

Jim: "No, we'll be fine. You both need a break, just be safe okay."

Barbara: "We will daddy, I promise."

Jim: "Good, I'll see you when I get home. Love you Babs."

Barbara: "Love you too dad."

Barbara put the phone back into her handbag, hoping everything will be okay.

Dick: "Everything alright?"

Barbara: "Yeah that was dad; he said the Joker has escaped from Arkham and to stay safe. He has his men and Batman looking for him."

Dick: "Should we cancel dinner?"

Barbara: "No, dad said they should be fine."

Dick: "Well let's hope so."

Silence fall between them and then Dick's phone started to ring.

Dick: "Hello"

Batman: "Dick, where are you?"

Dick: "At the restaurant, remember I'm on a date tonight with Barbara."

Batman: "I need you both to go to the Manor and suit up."

Dick: "Oh no, Jim already told Barbara you'll be fine. We told you we were having the night off and you always have it under control and hardly need us, especially when it comes to the Joker."

Batman: "Fine, stay safe. Get out of the restaurant as soon as you can. Joker has placed bombs in unknown areas of the city."

Dick: "Should everyone be alarmed?"

Batman: "Not yet. When we know the where abouts of the bombs the city will be notified."

Dick: "We'll leave once we've had our meals."

Batman: "Good."

Dick: "Bye Bruce."

Dick places his phone in his pocket, now a look of concern was shown on his face, and Barbara got worried.

Barbara: "Everything alright?"

Dick: "We'll be leaving here once our meal is over it's not safe to be in Gotham we'll go straight to my place."

Barbara: "Okay, but what's going on?"

Dick: "Joker has placed bombs in unknown locations around the city. Bruce wants us out of here as soon as possible."

Barbara: "Should we leave now?"

Dick: "Looks like our food is coming."

Barbara: "Waiter can we get that to go please?"

Waiter: "Sure Madam."

The waiter went back into the kitchen and not a second later came back to the table with a bag which had their food. Dick and Barbara walked to the counter to pay for their meal and headed to the car.

*BOOM!*

The building next to the restaurant exploded, Dick quickly grabbed Barbara and shielded her from the explosion. When it was clear for them, they ran to the car and took off. Barbara got on the phone to her father and Bruce warning them about the explosion that happened next to the restaurant, they were on their way there.

Barbara: "Are you alright?"

Dick: "I'm fine, how about you?"

Barbara: "A little in shock but I'll be fine. Should we have stayed?"

Dick: "No, if we had stayed who knows what would have happened to us in that car park."

Barbara: "Well our dads are on their way there hopefully they can figure something out."

They were both looking around them now hoping to get to Bludhaven without any trouble. They could see Firetrucks and Police cars making their way to the burning building and of course so many people are outside or stopping to see what is going on. Dick was now getting frustrated with the traffic in front.

Dick: "Come on, you've all seen this a million times before now hurry up or get out of the way."

Some cars decided to pull over to watch what was happening. The building that had exploded was an office complex and they never worked on weekends, well hopefully no one was working in the building at the time.

Now getting closer to his home, Dick's frustration was now disappearing. He grabbed Barbara's hand which was in her lap and kissed it and held it close. He didn't want to let go, he never wanted to let go of her.

They pulled into his car park under the apartment block. There wasn't many people living in his apartment block, apart from a little old couple who were close to Dick and looked out for him and bought him cookies. Dick grabbed Barbara by the waisted and went inside the apartment block, going up the stairs Dick stopped and moved Barbara against the wall and gave her one big passionate kiss, he couldn't wait to get inside.

Grace Peterson: "Well hi Dick I didn't hear you come in."

Dick: "Hello Grace, I've just got back from Gotham. You remember Barbara, don't you?"

Barbara: "Hello Mrs Peterson."

Grace Peterson: "Oh dear call me Grace. Dick did you say you just got back from Gotham? I hope you weren't stuck in the mess that's happening there at the moment."

Dick: "No we got out of there in the nick of time."

Grace Peterson: "Oh that's good to hear. I'll leave you both to it. It was nice seeing you again dear."

Barbara: "It was seeing you again too Grace."

They waited for Mrs Peterson to enter inside her apartment before they entered Dick's apartment.

Barbara: "You have such lovely neighbours."

Dick: "Yeah they're great company."

They walked into the apartment, Dick grabbed Barbara's handbag, coat and the food from the restaurant, they were really hungry now. Dick placed Barbara's belongings on a chair and then got two clean plates from the cupboard and emptied the food from the containers on to the plates and placed them in the microwave. Barbara was looking around the apartment and noticed it was clean, for once.

Barbara: "Wow, I'm shocked your apartment is clean. Did you plan to bring me back here?"

Dick: "Well, no I didn't. I actually had a day off this week and decided to clean."

Barbara: "I'm guessing you cleaned because you couldn't find something."

Dick: "Well you know me too well don't you?"

Barbara: "I sure do Boy Wonder."

Dick the placed the plates on the small dining table he had in his apartment. This was the first time he'd be using it to eat at and not just dump things on. He was glad he did clean up now.

Barbara: "I think I like this better than the restaurant."

Dick: "Oh really now?"

Barbara: "Yeah at least we won't be disturbed as much."

Dick: "Well dinner is ready."

Barbara: "Okay, I'll be there in a second I'll just call dad and let him know we got back here safely."

Barbara ducks into Dick's bedroom to call her father, Dick doesn't mind it's not the first time she's been in his room and won't be the last, hopefully. He could hear the conversation or at least her leaving him a quick message on his voicemail. Then she appeared at the table in front of him about to sit down but Dick quickly got up and moved the seat out for her, Alfred would be proud of his manners tonight. They started to eat and talk over their dinner about the events of the day, week and month, and what plans will happen in the future, then suddenly Dick's phone started to ring once again.

Dick: "Hello?"

Tim: "Hey Dick I was calling to see if you've seen what's been happening in Gotham. I can't help the Bat tonight I'm studying for my exams."

Dick: "Yeah Tim we know what's going on, we were in it."

Tim: "We?"

Dick: "Barbara and I, we're on a date remember?"

Tim: "Oh yeah I'm so sorry. I'll hang up I totally forgot you guys were on a date."

Dick: "Tim it's okay you're not the first person to call us tonight. Good luck with your exams from both of us."

Tim: "Thank you and sorry again. Bye Dick."

Dick: "Bye Tim."

Barbara: "Poor kid."

Dick: "Maybe we should turn off our phones?"

Barbara: "Why bother now? It will be worse if we turn them off in the middle of what's happening in Gotham we'll have everyone racing over here."

Dick: "That's true."

Barbara: "And besides, I don't really want to be disturbed during dessert."

Dick noticed the slight wink Barbara made while saying that sentence, he was tempted to skip dinner but he was hungry and really wanted to finish his meal.

Once dinner was finished he quickly washed the dishes and met Barbara on his couch. It wasn't a big couch but he lived there on his own, so he didn't really need a big one. On the coffee table Barbara had two wine glasses filled with sweet white wine which they both enjoyed. He grabbed his glass and took a slip; Barbara joined him and then they set the glasses back on the table. Dick had put his arm around Barbara pulling her closer to him, they sat in silence for a while just listening to the noises coming from outside. Then Dick turned his face to hers and their lips met.

Barbara: "Dick, why can't every night be like this?"

Dick: "What where we bring the dinner home because we have to escape some psycho with a bomb?"

Barbara: "That's not what I meant."

Dick: "Oh then what did you mean?"

Barbara: "Where we're not out crime fighting every night trying to keep our cities safe. Have you ever thought about hanging up the suit?"

Dick: "The thought has crossed my mind once but then I think of all the good I've done in the past and makes me want to continue."

Barbara: "You do so much being a cop and Nightwing one day you won't be able to."

Dick: "Well when that day comes I hope you're by my side."

Barbara: "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Dick had no idea what the future held for them, what events or incidents lay ahead but right now all he could think about was her in his arms. He reached over and gave her another big passionate kiss, their hands started to move along each other's bodies. Barbara started to unbutton his shirt, Dick picked her up in his arms and they headed to the bedroom. He placed her on his bed; he took off his unbuttoned shirt and then leaned towards her, starting the kissing once again with his hands unzipping her little black dress. He started to take the dress off with a little help from Barbara; Dick was now on top of her, their passion was heating up as their half-naked bodies started to touch each other now. Barbara started to unbuckle Dick's belt and unbutton and unzip his pants now, Dick pulled the pants down and took his feet out of them. Dick's next move was her bra, he unclip the back and off it came, no straps no help needed. He started kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples then he continued kissing her body till he reached her panties. He slides her panties off, she pulls his face to meet hers, as they kiss he slides two fingers inside her and she gasps in delight, he feels how wet she is and how the more wet she's getting. Barbara feels how hard he is and slides her hand to meet his penis she starts to work her magic on it, Dick moans his mind is going crazy he wanted her and he knew she felt the same way. He removed his fingers from her and slid back down her body, he was just getting started, he rubbed his tongue against her and she started to moan loudly. She started to hold on to the covers on the bed as he worked his magic on her. He stops so they both have a breather, he pulls the sheets back and they both get in the bed. Dick leans towards Barbara again kissing her neck as she catches her breath, but he doesn't wait too long before he slides inside her.

Barbara: "Oh Dick couldn't you have waited?"

Dick: "Now why would I do that?"

They're deep in their passion, tangled together moving with each other as their love making went on through the night. No more phone calls, no villains and no costumes, not tonight. They slept cuddled up to each other neither one letting go of the other.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Dick: "Is that your phone or mine?"

Barbara: "I don't know, but kill it with fire; it's too early for calls."

Dick got out of bed and put on some sweat pants and went searching for their phones. When he came across them he found they had 11 missed calls between them, one concerned father and one angry father, I'm sure you can guess who's who. Dick walks back into his room and hands Barbara a top to wear and her phone. Barbara takes her phone and immediately messages her father, Dick decides to let the Bat calm down before he calls him.

Dick: "Breakfast?"

Barbara: "Yes please I'm starving, but first I'll go have a shower."

Dick: "Going in without me?"

Barbara: "Sure am Boy Wonder."

Dick: "You know I haven't been in those tights for year's right?"

Barbara: "Of course I do, but I still think of you in those bright green tights."

Barbara kisses him on the cheek and takes off to have a shower. Dick gets up and heads to the kitchen to see what they can have for breakfast. To his surprise he finds bacon and eggs in his fridge and takes them out. He turns the stove on and waits for it to heat up, he goes and gets a clean towel for Barbara and hangs it in the bathroom for her, he takes a sneak peek at her in the shower, God she's beautiful. He returns to the kitchen and starts cooking.

Barbara gets out of the shower and quickly changes into her clothes that she worn the night before, thinking to herself next time to bring a bag of change of clothes, but it would have to do for now. Heading to the kitchen she finds Dick cooking breakfast.

Dick: "Bacon and eggs alright for breakfast."

Barbara: "Mmm smells delicious."

Dick finishes up with the cooking and hands a plate to Barbara and they head to the dining table.

Dick: "So you in trouble with your old man?"

Barbara: "No, not really he was just trying to see if we were okay and that he's home safely, you?"

Dick: "I don't need a detective to tell me how much trouble I'm in because I didn't answer him."

Barbara: "He is the detective; do you think you will be?"

Dick: "Probably, who knows really, once dropping you home I'll head over to the Manor and see if he and Alfred would like to have dinner tonight before our shift later."

Barbara: "You just want dinner there so you don't have to cook for yourself."

Dick: "I can't go to my father's place to have dinner with him and Alfred whose like a grandfather to me?"

Barbara: "I know you too well Dick to know that's total bull."

Dick: "Well you can find your own way home then."

Barbara: "Ha! Boy Wonder you'll drive me home or next time we will stay in Gotham with all the bombs and clowns."

Dick: "I'm only joking, last night was great."

Barbara: "It was interesting."

Dick: "Interesting good?"

Barbara: "You figure it out Boy Wonder."

Barbara grabs his empty plate along with hers and kisses him on the forehead, as she heads to the kitchen to wash up. Dick follows her and grabs her from behind and moves her hair to one side to kiss her neck, it gives her shivers down her spine while she tries to concentrate on washing the dishes.

Barbara: "Dick I'm trying to wash here."

Dick: "I know I thought I'd help you."

Barbara: "That's not helping."

Dick: "Isn't it?"

Barbara turned around and splashed water at Dick and he started to tickle her. All the laughing and giggling turned into kissing until they needed to catch their breath.

Dick: "I love you."

Barbara: "I love you too. Now go for a shower you smelly boy."

With that Dick went off to have a shower and changed into clean clothes while Barbara watched the TV while waiting. Dick came out to the lounge room in a pair of jeans and a v neck top.

Barbara: "Well hello there."

Dick: "Ready to head back to Gotham?"

Barbara: "Well it's safe now, the Batman caught the Joker and Harley Quinn and sent them back to Arkham."

Dick: "Well I never doubted him for a second that he couldn't do it."

Barbara: "Very funny."

Dick: "I wasn't trying to be."

Barbara turned off the TV and grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door, Dick followed behind her and locked the door behind him. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. They headed to Dick's car, he opened the door for Barbara, still being a gentlemen. On the drive back to Gotham was quiet as they looked at the damage that the Joker had caused, what a mess.

Dick pulled up in front of the Gordon's home where he could see Jim on the phone. Dick helped Barbara out of the car and walked her to the front door.

Barbara: "Thank you for an interesting, but wonderful night."

Dick: "You're welcome Babs."

Barbara: "See you tonight?"

Dick: "Most likely, Gotham is going to need all the help tonight."

Barbara: "It sure will."

They leaned in for one final soft kiss. Dick held on to Barbara for a while.

Barbara: "Love you."

Dick: "Love you too."

Barbara: "See you tonight."

Dick: "See you tonight."

Dick let go of her and she walked inside the house.

Dick: "I never knew what the future would hold for mummy and I but I'm so happy that I have you both. Goodnight sweet heart, sweet dreams."

Dick pulled the covers up to his sleepy daughter's chin who had fallen asleep from his story. He walked out of the room to find his wife close by.

Barbara: "I'm glad you cleaned up that story for her."

Dick: "I'm a pro at telling stories, mummy and daddy bouncing on the bed, I've got it covered."

Barbara: "You sure do Boy Wonder."

Dick: "How's the little man?"

Barbara: "Thomas is sound asleep just like Mary."

Dick: "Do you need your walking stick yet?"

Barbara: "No, I'll be sitting down soon for tonight's work. By the way Bruce called he misses his suit."

Dick: "Of course he does."

Dick watches his wife head towards her computer desk. After Mary was born Bruce really wanted to help Barbara with her walking situation and Wayne Enterprise developed a new program for paraplegics to help them walk again, which it did. Barbara can walk around once again but sometimes there is pain if she does too much and with two little ones there's a lot of running around involved.

Bruce got badly injured one night on the job luckily Selina aka Catwoman found him and took him back to Wayne Manor and has been looking after him, but I'm pretty sure there's something more going on there which I'm happy about, after all these years playing cat and bat maybe they'll finally get together, but that could be wishful thinking. I'm taking over Bat duties while Bruce heals up but I hope he'll give up the suit and settle down in the background of the family he has created, but knowing how stubborn Bruce is he'll be telling me to give up my suit before, he give up his. I've thought about it often one day I will settle down and look after my family, but not yet.

Dick put on the Batsuit and walked over to his beautiful wife and kissed her.

Barbara: "Stay safe out there tonight, I love you so much Dick Grayson."

Dick: "I love you too Barbara Grayson, I promise to be home no later than 4:00am.

Barbara: "Better not be Boy Wonder."

Dick gave his wife one last kiss and went off into the night.

The End.


End file.
